Fifty Years
by Klutzygirl33
Summary: Robin and Barney Stinson celebrate their fiftieth wedding anniversary.


Disclaimer: I don't own How I Met Your Mother, Bryan Adams, or Fleetwood Mac.

Robin Stinson couldn't believe she had been married for fifty years.

Neither could Barney. He had never expected to fall in love and get married to begin with.

The couple was going to celebrate their anniversary with a party. The party was going to be held at Marshall and Lily's mansion.

"You look beautiful," Barney said, complimenting his wife.

"Stop trying to hit on me. We make love a lot for being old people," Robin said, laughing.

"I'm trying to compliment you, Scherbatsky."

"Thank you, Barney. And it's been Stinson for fifty years as of today.

"I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Barney," Robin replied.

The phone rang. Robin answered it.

"How are you doing?" Lily asked her best friend.

"Barney and I are spending time alone until the party," Robin informed her.

"Have fun," Lily said, giggling. They both hung up.

"Let's watch our wedding video," Robin said to her husband.

"That's lame, but okay," Barney agreed.

Barney popped the DVD in, and he and Robin sat down to watch their wedding.

"I can't believe that was fifty years ago," Robin said.

"It was May 26th, 2009," Barney reminded her.

"And now it's May 26th, 2059," Robin said.

"And you're eighty now," a laughing Barney said, making fun of his wife.

"You're eighty-four," Robin retaliated.

"Low blow, Mrs. Stinson."

"That's what you getting for making fun of me, _Swarley._

Barney gasped. "I can't believe you still remember that!"

"I remember everything," Robin claimed.

"No you don't."

"No I don't," Robin confessed.

The two finished watching their wedding video an hour later.

After getting showers, Robin and Barney suited up.

"This is party is going to be legen-wait for it-dary," Barney cried happily.

Robin rolled her eyes at her husband, but laughed anyway.

They arrived at Marshall and Lily's mansion before any of the guests did.

"You look great," Lily told her.

"So do you," Robin said.

"Where'd our husbands go?" Lily asked.

"They're playing ping-pong," Robin answered.

"Barney always loses," Lily pointed out.

"Everyone knows that, but my husband is determined to win one game," Robin said.

The door opened, and Ted and his wife came in.

"You look great," Ted's wife squealed to Robin.

"Thanks," she replied.

"Let's get some music on," Lily cried. She pressed a button and Bryan Adams began to blare from the stereo.

"I still love Bryan Adams," Robin sighed happily as the doorbell rang.

Lily answered it to reveal Rhiannon Stinson-Eriksen and Joshua Eriksen.

"Hi," she cried.

Rhiannon-Barney and Robin's oldest daughter-had married Marshall and Lily's second child.

Robin had learned she was pregnant three months after marrying Barney. In a cliché, Robin and Barney had conceived their daughter on their honeymoon.

Rhiannon Melia Stinson was born on December 5th, 2009. She was named after one of her mother's favorite songs by Fleetwood Mac.

Barney and Robin had enjoyed their life with their daughter for fourteen months-Jayden Lola Stinson made her entrance into the world on February 23rd, 2011. Robin absolutely loathed being nine months pregnant on Valentine's Day.

The couples loved raising their daughters, and were happy.

Devastation hit the family when Robin suffered a miscarriage in August 2011. She and Barney had been looking forward to their third child.

They coped with their loss, and eventually moved on.

Analise Nora Stinson was born on October 30th, 2013. Rhiannon and Jayden adored their younger sister.

Oliver Theodore Marshall Stinson followed on July 7th, 2015. He was the couple's only son. Oliver was still being spoiled for that very same reason.

Caroline Aurora Stinson was born on August 29th, 2016. She was nicknamed Carly.

Robin and Barney loved their five kids. They liked their huge family, although Robin still occasionally missed the child she had miscarried.

In 2035, everything changed. Fifty-six year old Robin unexpectedly became pregnant. People were living longer, so older women were still giving birth.

It was a high risk pregnancy. After a premature labor scare, Robin was placed on bed rest. On December 15th, 2035, Robin and Barney welcomed a daughter they named Avery Piper Stinson. Avery was born a few years after youngest child Carly moved out.

The couple loved their newest daughter, but they had been living alone for two years. They had to get used to not being alone again.

Now, Robin and Barney were grandparents and great-grandparnets.

"Are you having fun?" Rhiannon asked her mother. Robin nodded.

"It's been a great day," Robin assured her oldest daughter.

Robin and Barney mingled with their guests for awhile, with great-grandchild Rain-sixteen months old, clinging to her great-grandmother.

Robin and Barney danced for awhile, before sitting down to eat dinner.

"Speech," Lily cried. All the guests echoed her.

"I'm standing up," Ted called as his wife nudged him to stand up.

He started to speak. "I've known Barney for fifty-eight years and Robin for fifty-four years. They are one of the best couples I have ever known…"

"Get on with it," one of Barney and Robin's grandchildren whined. The parents glared at their child. Robin urged Ted to continue.

Ted did continue. "Barney and Robin were best friends first. They resisted their attraction for three years, until one night changed everything. They denied their attraction for weeks afterwards, but that failed when Barney got hit by a bus…"

"Bad memories," Robin muttered. Ted glared at her, but continued again.

"Barney realized he loved Robin after getting hit by the bus. He tried to fight his newfound feelings for her, but ultimately failed. He and Robin became a couple. I was the best man at their wedding, and I'll say this again-Robin and Barney are perfect for each other. They've made it through fifty years and six kids. I still wish them the best. Congratulations on fifty happy years."

Ted finished and everyone toasted the Stinsons.

Ted was right. Barney and Robin had had a happy fifty years.

They loved each other, and didn't regret anything.

Life couldn't get any better.

The End

* * *

I came up with this idea yesterday, about Robin and Barney celebrating their fiftieth wedding anniversary.

Please review. Reviews help me to be a better writer.


End file.
